Athletes are always attempting to improve their abilities on the field of endeavor. Such improvements typically take the form of not only practice, but also physical training. One important aspect of athletics, and often a focus of athletic training, is the height of an athlete's vertical jump.
Many traditional jumping training apparatuses are expensive, require the use of retriever sticks, and/or require the use of multiple weights to provide the apparatus with needed stability. Further, many of these devices are constructed from heavy materials, such as steel, which may make moving or storage of these apparatuses difficult. Further, there is the potential that the training athlete may be injured by inadvertently hitting or jumping into a portion of the hard steel apparatus.